Chance is a Fragile Thing
by OneStepAwayFromMassDestruction
Summary: Light is not kira, but kira killed his father and he wants revenge. Light is still L's number one suspect but, for how long? Contains OOCness future LxLight and I don't own Death Note, just a plot a bunch of fangirls and boys will drool over. HARDLY any violence, and a little fluff
1. The Begining

Light typed furiously on his computer_, KIRA, whoever Kira was- had killed his father. His ex-chief of police of police father. Anyone who read the reports of what happened that day could see he was falsely accused, Kira hadn't even wait 'till the trial was OVER!_ Light hacked onto the federal website, that until last week his father had complete and utter access to. They were finally, finally bringing L on the case. _I want to help with THIS case_._ Previously I was allowed to help because of my connections with my father but, Matsuda appears to be on the case as well as Mogi, I might be able to join. _

CHANGE SCENE *summary of events please don't hate me for being... accurate

L turned to the taskforce "I believe kira is one of the family members of the higher police force."

"How?" they asked in unison.

"Whoever it is has full access to the system, and from the times, it appears to be an adolescent in high school."

"Oh noooo, what will we do?" (It was Matsuda alright, it's not important)

"Install cameras into these homes, including the one with teh sexayy teenager here."

Light walked down to the police station, he had some of his father's works in progress in hand if he saw Matsuda he would pretend to run into him. _He's not here... Matsuda's scheduale must have been altered due to my father's absence._ I_ might as well drop these of and head back, it'll seem suspicious if I don't._

Back at the house Light looked at his door handle, _someone's been here. _Light checked the door hinges it wasn't his mom or Sayu who had been in here whoever it was, had replaced the paper slip that had been there previously, his eyes darted around the room. _The cameras are well hidden but, if I can spot two this easily there must be more. They suspect ME of being KIRA, like I'd ever be like that bastard..._ Light just walked to his desk and started his homework. _This is gonna be interesting for the least._

CHANGE SCENE

_"Mrs. Johnson, please send Light Yagami to the front office, repeat send Light yagami to the front office." _Light got up slinging his bag over his shoulder, _I don't remember doing anything that would get me in trouble..._

Light stared at the raven-haired man, _shoeless, slouched, this guy looks like a bum_. He departed the office ladies out of the room, and walked towards Light, which he didn't particularly enjoy "I am L" he whispered, a crazy look caught in his eyes. _What if he is, I doubt it but, there must be some reason he had so much authority over those ladies._

"Nice to meet you, my name is Light Yagami."

"You give out your real name without any concern?"

"It was already announced on the loud speakers, I'm sure everyone heard it."

"Would you join our investigation team to find kira?"

"sure."


	2. Chapter 2

_How did he get here again? Oh yeah he agreed to it. Light typed furiously on the computer. I'm still our number one suspect, despite the fact I spend all of my time here. L is more likely to be kira than me. I mean what great detective hasn't found any leads besides a little profiling and he disappears all the time. Oh great here he comes. _

"If I die in the next few days Light-kun is kira." _Me kira? That's just stupid. _

"I told you I'm not kira." Light turned back to the screen and typed more furiously and faster than before. L turned to him and gave a smirk, of course he wasn't going to die in the next few days. Light finally was going to take a break he walked out amoung the public.

"Light-kun!" He turned backk to see Misa. He smiled and waved Hi but thought

_There goes that break I was trying to get, let s all thank cousin-in-law Misa. _"How are you Light-kun?"

"I'm doing great!" _No I AM NOT! _

"That's good Misa-Misa is good too" she said as she pointed to herself. Light gave a little hug, maybe she was a little annoying but, Light did grow up with the girl. Plus, he couldn't help it if she did something cute, Light gave her his new phone number.

"If your in town for a while, can you come over and sing soon?" Light, looked her dead serious in the eyes with a hint of a sad smile, since she was a few years older, she had learned the lullaby aunt used to use, it made relax when he was stressed, it would be great if he could hear it again.

"Sure Misa-Misa could sing for you!" She imediatly understood why he wanted him to sing for him and ledft so he could recollect his own thoughts.

CHANGE SCENE

_L is seriously hitting on Misa, all I wanted to do was meet up with her and here he is hitting on her. I mean yes, I have been visiting her to here her sing and her idiocy helps me relax but, hitting on her is not the answer. _

"L, I think Misa has a meeting soon, I think we should leave her alone." L frowned, _but misa is so cute, it's unlikely she has a meeting hmmm._ L stole her phone and pretended he touched her butt, he began to leave and when he should have been ouy of sight Misa's phone started ringing, call from Light. L held the phone over his head and smiled back at Light, _I think I found my "second kira". _Within minutes Misa and light were locked up apart from eachother, L waiting for them to confess.


	3. Confinement

Light looked around the plain room he'd been locked in so long... This was horrible, it had been two weeks already. Light sighed, it must be worse for the hyper active Misa... Her? second kira? That was ridiculous and L should know that. Maybe L was kira.

There's no reason the great detective wouldn't be kira, the reason he kept pointing to him, Light. He was gone for long periods of time without giving any explanation. But that public disgrace of kira, it could be a public show, L had many names he could claim L's death if he really wanted to-

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Light-kun." Light dropped down

"We need to find kira."

"Right now your the most likely suspect to be kira-"

"NO YOU ARE!" Light shot up shooting a heavy glare to the camera.

"DISAPPEARING CONSTANTLY, WE'VE MADE SUCH LITTLE PROGRESS, AND-" "and?" L asked as he deleted the video. "YOUR SENSE OF JUSTICE IS HIGH."

"That's hardly enough to convict me."

"You don't have enough to sentence me to this."

"Light has been caught with a woman he didn't inform the task force about and disappeared with her periodically and then lied about her being busy."

"She's my cousin, and she sings to me- I grew up with her she helps me lose my edge."

"You know how unlikely that sounds, what does she sing to you?"

"The lullaby my aunt used to sing to me."

"Why don't you sing it Light-kun."

"It's in English-"

"I understand English."

"Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,

And carry it out into sleep, child.

Darkness will rise from the deep,

And carry it out into sleep.- ect"

(Mordred's lullaby, I DO NOT OWN IT)

"L, how about you have me under 24 hour surveillance, just let Misa go?" Matsuda walked into the room and stared at Light.

"He's begging to be let out?"

"All people break eventually."

"Please let her go- she did nothing wrong-" Light paused.

"I have to find kira and avenge my father." L looked to Matsuda who was attempting to give him puppy eyes.

"You know how close he is to confessing and you want to let him out?"

"I don't think he's kira..."

"L! keep the cameras on me constantly keep me with you, yes keep me with you so I can- MAKE SURE YOUR NOT KIRA." Matsuda looked at L

"He thinks your kira?"

"He's going insane..."

"Can't we let them go?"

"Well have to put them through a test, thanks for volunteering."

Light smiled and cried in relief they were dragging him out there. Finally. He was pulled into a car with Matsuda at the wheel and Misa to his side. Her unusual happy expression was dulled by the bags under her eyes and stress from being locked up for so long. Matsuda stopped the car in a deserted little trail leading from the main road.

"Matsuda, what are you doing."

"I couldn't wait until we got to the exacutioners..." Matsuda pulled his gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Light.

"I thought we were friends-" Light screamed as "BAM" Light looked up the gun was smoking, it was a blank. Matsuda's expression burst into a happy one.

"I'm really glad your not kira."

"Me too." I said as I laid back a bit. Matsuda started to drive Misa and Light back to the tack force.

Light looked at his newly chained wrist. _Seriously._ L smiled

"This way you can get that 24 hour surveliance you mentioned."

_That's real nice. Kira. I'll stop you I'm only going to sleep if he does._


	4. L is

Light typed, checking and rechecking the kira related site, he had found a rumor of a myth called a death book. It was something like what old executioners used to use... he'd need more information before Light would dare bring it in front of the task force.

"Light-kun..."

"Yes, Ryuzaki."

"You haven't eaten since yesterday night."

"I'm busy looking for a serial killer Ryuzaki."

"You don't want to exhaust yourself Light-kun." L's lips curled into an ever so slight frown.

"I'm not going to, thanks for the concern-" He was cut off by L who ever so lightly touched his lips to Light's. Light for a spilt second was shell-shocked,

"Monster"as he turned to his screen and continued with his work.

_That. That __**BASTARD**__ he just, why did that monster even do that! _ Light snuck a glance to L who's face was lodged in his own arms, he could be crying, laughing, smiling Light had no idea which.

"Light you have a long nose."

"YOU have a long nose." Light said as scooting farther away.

"No you have a long nose..." L remained completely silent in his own arms, Light looked back at him, but still continued with his work to keep his mind off... Light patted L's head softly

"It's alright, it happened so fast I hardly knew what happened..." Light looked at the screen and his thoughts became rubish, what could be L's purpose. L got up and rushed his hand under Light's face scareing him and L's expression remained unchanged. Light worked harder and more furiously _it never happened._ L smiled while he came back to Light with some crackers he knew the boy could stomach,_ this is going to be interesting, but all those that stand in the way of 'kira' must be punished._

_**Sorry I never really liked this story so it has a lot of neglect involved but thanks for reading! Mistakes and all!  
**_


	5. Death Books

"Light I think you must get some sleep."

"Thanks Ryuzaki, but I'm busy looking up a lead on a mass murderer."

"Light-kun, I don't think that your rush to find out more on these death books, isn't as important as your long term well being."

Light sighed, he couldn't ignore the lead, it was too similar to the case, they had been reported all over the world and were recorded long before the kira case. "I'm not tired." L sighed and Light thought he'd won, until he felt himself being carried out of his chair.

"LET ME DOWN!"

"No, it's in your best interests not to fight, I will win, due to your lack of sleep and nutrients."

"What about your lack of b-" "Light-kun."

Light felt the soft bed underneath him, and his eyes relaxed, the bed was cold and he could feel that his blood pressure was low, he knew he couldn't go on much longer. "See-?" Light didn't answer him and he felt L lat down next to him, L's arm reached around his waist pulling him closer to the detective.

Light was going to say something, but he welcomed the warmth L brought him. L watched as Light faded from consciousness and pulled out his Death note, he sighed, he was fully aware that he couldn't kill Light-kun. He would leave the rest of the task force a little longer, he didn't want to end up killing his successors, but he knew one would want to become the next L to avenge him. Funny isn't it?

"Mmmmmhhmmmm L-" Ryuzaki smiled and brushed Light's hair out of his face, he really was adorable. Light jumped up at his touch, "Having a night-mare Light-kun?" Light shook his head frantically, "What's with the notebook?" Light eyed the endless names and snatched the book from L and read the cover. "Kekekekeke."


	6. So L and Light live ever so 'happily'

**"YOU'RE KIRA!" **

"Yes, Light-kun, I am in fact kira." Light's eyes dilated and Deathnote tight in his fist, hurriedly made his way to the large wooden door.

"Light." L gave a good tug on the chain, pulling him close to the end of their bed. "I'm not going to keep quiet about this."

"Then the rest of the task force will die."

"WHY EVEN HAVE A TASK FORCE IF YOU'RE KIRA!"

"So I don't end up killing one of my successors." L being exceptionally truthful at the moment, had moved to sit on the edge of the bed near Light, staring at the panting boy calmly and carefully. "Aren't you gonna try and kill me?"

"You can't keep the Death Note, but no I am not going to kill you."

"An insane mass murderer like _you_ isn't going to try and kill one of the few things standing in his way?"

"Light, I could very easily have you sentenced as kira, you were never much of a threat." Light glared at L, trying to gouge out his eyes with his own.

"Why did you kill my father?" "The file makes it seems like he wasn't guilty, but I found information from more sources, to in fact prove he was."

"YOU THINK MY DAD KILLED HER?" "I know your dad did, but it may have been an accident, which he attempted to cover up- that much I am unsure-"

"L..." "Light-?" "Kira..." "Yes...?" "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Light rushed forward clocking L in in the chin. L smiled and kicked him onto the floor, both eying each other in the part of the crowded room that offered the most space. "_Kira..."_ "Yes, Light-kun?" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Light threw a heavy punch into L's stomach, knocking the air out of him. L returned the favor by landing Light a hard kick in the collar bone, sending the two flying on the bed, Light's head draped over the side of the bed. L took his chance, jumping on top of Light and grabbing his hands, panting and waiting for the angry Light to calm down. "You're... a- _monster_."

"I assure you that I am human." "Not human enough to refrain from murder." "Light, no matter how many horrible criminals I put in jail, new ones would resurface, all I want is to clean this filthy world." "Then the only murderer left would be you."

"Yes, but the second kira disappears, crime will rise once again." Light's breaths began to slow down to his normal controlled pace, "If you're not going to kill me, what do you want from me?" "Someone with the same intellectual level as I, would be good to rule the new world with." "Rule the new world?"

"Yes."

"That's ridiculous."

"So are you."

"How so-"

"You went to look for kira with your number on suspect for kira."

"Like you wouldn't do the same."

"True."

"I know I want to kill you and all but, can you please get off of me?"

"I don't feel inclined to." "A certain part of you feels particularly inclined at the moment." Light made a disgusted face and L stopped to think before he realized exactly what Light was referring to. A large smile lit L's face, "Of course it is, so close to you after all." "L get off."

L ignored him and began to rock back and forth before getting off Light, he picked the death note off his carpet, "So- Light-"


End file.
